Relating physical objects to virtual spaces can enrich a user's experience with both the physical object and the virtual space. The physical objects may be used to store information relating to a game entity associated with the physical object and the virtual space. The virtual space may include a video game taking place in the virtual space. The physical objects may depict a game entity (e.g., virtual character) used in the virtual space and/or video game that takes place in the virtual space. The information stored by the physical objects may include information related to gameplay using the associated game entity in the virtual space. For example, a game entity may include parameter values of one or more parameters (e.g., related to one or more of appearance, abilities, behaviors, and/or other parameters). Gameplay using the game entity may cause one or more parameter values to change. For example, a change may include an upgrade through one or more achievements during gameplay. The information related to an upgrade may be communicated to, and stored by, the physical object. This may allow a user to physically transport information related to gameplay using the game entity via the physical object. The user may then “download” the stored information to a client computing platform such that the most up-to-date version of their game entity (e.g., upgraded parameter values of one or more parameters, and/or other information) may be implemented in the virtual space. In some implementations, information exchange between the physical objects and a client computing platform used to access the virtual space may be accomplished via radio-frequency communication (e.g., through an RFID tag within the physical object, and an RFID reader attached to the client computing platform) and/or other communication schemes.